Good Bye
by Megumi Micchi
Summary: Sakura, seorang gadis menarik, namun menyimpan dendam yang sangat mendalam.


Pagi yang cerah di Konoha. Terlihat seorang gadis tengah memandangi indahnya sang surya pagi ini."Hoahmm" Sakura menguap."Pagi ini cerah sekali" Ujarnya riang.

Haruno Sakura. Seorang siswi teladan, rambutnya yang unik, soft pink, merupakan daya tarik tersendiri dalam diri Sakura.

Gadis itu berlari menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya , bergegas mandi, lalu berangkat ke sekolahnya, Konoha Gakuen. Konoha Gakuen merupakan salah satu sekolah terbaik di negara "Hi". Sebuah keberuntungan jika orang yang nilainya dibawah rata-rata masuk ke sekolah ini. Tak ayal, disini tidak ada satupun orang yang nilainya 80. *Sugoi*

"Ohayou Gozaimasu , Sakura-chan!" Sapa Ino Yamanaka, sahabat dekat Sakura."Ohayou , Ino-chan !" Balas Sakura sambil tersenyum manis."Ne, Sakura-chan , kau tahu tidak, kalau Sasuke-kun sekarang sudah menjadi model terkenal?" Ucap Ino.

DEG! Sakura merasakan sebuah sengatan listrik yang tiba-tiba di tubuhnya, dia tersentak, lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh, Gomenne Sakura-chan..." Kata Ino sambil memasang wajah sedih."Tak apa Ino-chan, itu sudah menjadi masalaluku, biarlah kita sambut masa depan kita, jadikan masa lalu kita sebagai pengajaran" Ucap Sakura sambil teresenyum-yang tampak sekali dipaksakan-kepada Ino."Sekali lagi , gomenne , Sakura-chan , aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu" Ucap Ino."Sudahlah Ino-chan ayo kita masuk kelas saja..." Ucap Sakura.

Pagi itu Sakura terlihat murung sekali. Ia tidak berkonsentrasi ketika pelajaran berlangsung. Apa sebenarnya yang Sakura pikirkan?

"Sakura-chan, kerjakan soal ini" Perintah Kakashi, guru Sakura, Juga merupakan satu-satunya guru yang memakai masker.

Sakura masih terdiam dalam lamunannya.

"Sakura-chan? Kau sakit?" Kata Kakashi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan muka Sakura."Eh, ti-tidak Kakashi sensei" Kata Sakura sambil gelagapan."Oh, kerjakan soal di papan tulis" Perintah Kakashi sambil menunjuk ke arah papan tulis."I-iya" Jawab Sakura

"Sakura-chan, apa kau sakit ? Apa aku perlu membawamu ke UKS?" Tanya Ino cemas."Tidak apa-apa Ino-chan, aku hanya sedikit sakit kepala" Kata Sakura-malahan tampak seperti menutup-nutupi sesuatu-."Sakura-chan, kau kepikiran yang aku katakan tadi pagi ya?" Tanya Ino sambil menundukkan kepalanya."Ti-tidak kok I-Ino-chan" Jawab Sakura gugup.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berdiri disamping meja mereka.

"Ne, Sakura-chan" Kata Sasori sambil tersipu."Iya, Sasori-senpai?" Tanya Sakura sambil menengok ke arah Sasori."Ka-kamu bisa bi-bicara denganku so-sore ini?" Tanya Sasori gugup."Untuk apa, Sasori-senpai?" Tanya Sakura."Na-nanti saja aku beritahu" Jawab Sasori

Seseorang yang bernama Sasori itu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ah, Sakura-chan , sepertinya kamu akan mendapat kejutan besar nanti" Ucap Ino sambil menyenggol sedikit bahu Sakura."Ah, tidak Ino-chan" Jawab Sakura sambil memandang ke luar jendela.

Ada seseorang yang sudah menunggu didepan kelas Sakura. Sakura sudah menyelesaikan pelajarannya, ia bergegas keluar kelas.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangannya.

"Ah!" Sakura sedikit tersentak.

Ia nyaris saja jatuh. Beruntung ada dua tangan kekar yang menangkap tubuhnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Sumimasen Sasori-senpai" Ucap Sakura sambil menunduk, menutupi semburat-semburat merah di pipinya."Ne, Sakura-chan , Bisa kau ikut aku sebentar?" Tanya Sasori."I-iya Sasori-senpai" Jawab Sakura malu-malu.

Sasori menarik tangan Sakura untuk masuk di mobilnya. Setelah Sakura masuk, Sasori melajukan mobilnya ke tempat yang ia tuju. Terjadi kecanggungan luar biasa *?* ketika perjalanan.

"Um, ano, Sasori-senpai mau mengajak aku kemana?" Tanya Sakura membuka percakapan."Ketempat yang sangat aku sukai" Jawab Sasori dengan sedikit senyuman-tentu saja masih fokus meyetir-."Ara, ini tempatnya" Ucap Sasori sambil memberhentikan mobilnya."Wah, indah sekali" Kata Sakura sambil membuka pintu mobil Sasori perlahan, lalu keluar."Kebetulan sedang musim semi, jadi bunga sakura disini bisa kaupandang sepuasmu" Kata Sasori sambil tersenyum dan beranjak keluar dari mobilnya."Ne, Sasori-senpai apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sakura."Lebih baik kita mencari tempat yang nyaman dahulu" Jawab Sasori.

Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura berjatuhan, angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, Sakura dan Sasori duduk dibawah sebuah pohon sakura yang lumayan besar.

"Ne, Sakura-chan maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ?" Tanya Sasori tiba-tiba

DEG! Jantung Sakura berdebar-debar, matanya berbinar, air matanya meleleh sedikit menuruni pipinya.

'Kamulah yang ditakdirkan menjadi pengantinnya, Sasori-kun' Ucap Sakura dalam hati."Ah, Sakura-chan , mengapa kamu menangis?" Kata Sasori sambil menyeka air mata Sakura."Aku ingin mengatakan 'iya' padamu, Ini adalah saat yang paling membahagiakan buatku Sasori-kun " Jawab Sakura sambil beranjak memeluk Sasori.

Sasori megeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura. Mencurahkan semua kebahagiaannya pada gadis yang sangat dicintainya ini.

Tanpa disadari, ada seseorang yang sedang memandangi mereka saat ini.

"Kau akan menerima akibatnya, cherry" Kata seseorang itu sambil tersenyum iblis sambil memandang Sakura dan Sasori.

Sasori melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura. Sakura tersenyum manis-sangat manis-pada Sasori. Sasori mengambil sebuah benda dari saku celanannya.

"Sakura-chan, izinkan aku memasangkan ini pada rambutmu" Ucap Sasori. "Ne,Sasori-kun" Jawab Sakura sambil memandangi jepit indah, bergambar bunga sakura, yang lalu dipasangkan ke surai-surai indah Sakura.

'Whusssh' angin berhembus surai-surai indah Sakura. Membuat surai-surai indah tersebut bergoyang-goyang. Bunga sakura berjatuhan di sisi mereka. Sasori tersenyum lembut pada Sakura. Tanda ia sangat mencintai gadisnya ini.

"Ne, Sasori-kun, bisakah kita berkencan besok?" Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum malu pada Sasori. "Um, kau mau kuajak pergi kemana ya?" Ucap Sasori setengah berpikir. "A-ano, aku mau mengajakmu ke tempat yang sangat damai, dan aku mohon, besok kita berangkat sekolah naik bus saja ya" Ucap Sakura riang. "Apapun kulakukan untukmu , hime" Ucap Sasori. "Aishiteru yo, hime" Kata Sasori sambil beranjak memeluk Sakura. "Aishiteru mo, Sasori-kun" Jawab Sakura sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasori.

"Ne, Ino-chan, aku punya kabar baik untukmu" Ucap Sakura riang. "Uhm, pasti kamu ditembak Sasori-senpai" Jawab Ino sambil mencubit kecil lengan Sakura. "Ah, kau cepat sekali tahu" Ucap Sakura sambil menyenggol lengan Ino. "Kau tahu, Sakura-chan,aku kemarin juga ditembak oleh Sai-senpai lho" Ucap Ino sambil membayangkan wajah Sai. "Wah, Ino-chan, kau terima tidak?" Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum jahil.

BLUSH! Pipi Ino secara otomatis memerah, seperti kepiting rebus.

"A-aku te-terima" Jawab Ino . "Ba-bagaimana denganmu Sakura-chan?" Tanya Ino sambil masih sedikit gugup. "Cari tahu sendiri saja" Ucap Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sakura-chan" Kata Sasori sambil menarik tangan Sakura. "A-ah, Sasori-kun" Jawab Sakura sambil menyembunyikan semburat-semburat merah di pipinya. "Jangan disembunyikan. Kau sangat manis saat begitu" Ucap Sasori sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sakura yang menutupi wajah Sakura itu.

BLUSH! Pipi Sakura sudah benar-benar memerah sekarang.

"Ah" Ucap Sasori sambil mengacak sedikit rambut merah muda Sakura. Sakura memajukan bibirnya. "Rambutku berantakan, Sasori-kun" Ucap Sakura sambil merapikan sedikit rambutnya. "Lucu" Jawab Sasori sambil mencubit sedikit pipi Sakura.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, sebelum kita pergi ke tempat yang ingin kautunjukkan padaku, sebaiknya kita makan es krim dulu" Ujar Sasori. "Ah, aku suka es krim" Jawab Sakura riang.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kedai es krim terdekat dari sekolah mereka. Dalam perjalanan itu, mereka berdua mengobrol-mengobrol sambil sedikit tertawa-tertawa.

"Sakura-chan, Kau mau memesan es krim rasa apa?" Tanya Sasori pada Sakura. "Um, sepertinya strawberry saja" Jawab Sakura. "Es krim strawberry satu, es krim vannila satu, pakai cone saja" Ujar Sasori pada penjaga toko tersebut.

Setelah membayar es krim mereka , merekapun meneruskan perjalanan mereka.

"Arigatou, Sasori-kun" Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut pada Sasori. Sasoripun membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Mereka berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat dari kedai es krim tersebut. Tiba-tiba ...

"Lama tidak bertemu cherry" Ucap seseorang sambil berdiri tepat didepan Sakura. "Sa-sasuke-k-kun" Ucap Sakura sambil menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

Sakura menjatuhkan es krimnya, lalu menarik tangan Sasori dan berlari memasuki bus yang telah datang . Secara refleks, Sasori melemparkan es krimnya ke tempat sampah. Masuk di bus , Sakura duduk di bangku paling depan, Sasori duduk di sampingnya.

"Hiks...hiks..." Sakura menumpahkan air matanya. Refleks seorang laki-laki-mungkin-Sasori memeluk Sakura. Membiarkan air mata Sakura membasahi bajunya.

"Sasori-kun,hiks... kita turun hiks.. di halte depan hiks..."Ujar Sakura sambil sesenggukan. Setelah tiba di halte yang dikatakan Sakura, mereka berjalan beberapa meter lalu menaiki tangga. Selama itulah Sasori memeluk Sakura.

Mereka tiba di sebuah kuil di dekat danau yang airnya jernih sekali.

"Ah" Sasori tertegun. "Sudahlah Sakura, jangan menangis lagi" Ucap Sasori. "Sasori-kun, hiks... aku berjanji menceritakan yang sebenarnya padamu, kan? Hiks..." Ucap Sakura sedikit sesenggukan. "Jika kau sudah siap menceritakannya padaku, ceritakan saja" Ucap Sasori sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura, mengajaknya duduk di bawah sebuah pohon sakura di pinggir danau.

"Jadi begini ceritanya...hiks..." Ucap Sakura sambil membelai-belai air danau yang tenang tersebut. "Orang yang kita jumpai di jalan tadi adalah Sasuke-kun, model terkenal itu ... hiks ..." Ujar Sakura. 'Pantas saja aku merasa pernah menemuinya' Ujar Sasori dalam hati. "Semasa aku kecil, Sasuke-kun adalah sahabatku... hiks..." Tambah Sakura sambil menyeka air matanya. "Dia sangat menyukaiku, sampai suatu saat, dia menembakku, karena aku dilarang pacaran oleh kedua orangtuaku, akupun menolaknya. Sejak saat itu Sasuke-kun jadi membenci keluargaku" Ujar Sakura sambil memandang Sasori. "dan, sampai saat itu, emosinya padaku meluap, dia bertekad, akan membunuh semua orang yang berusaha menghalanginya dan aku berpacaran" Kata Sakura lalu ia sedikit menunduk . "Kemudian, dengan tangannya sendiri, dia membunuh keluargaku, Tou-san, Kaa-san, Jii-san , Onee-chan ku , semuanya dia bunuh." Tambah Sakura dan memandang Sasori lagi.

"Aku berusaha lari dari kenyataan, aku pergi dari rumah , mencari tempat tinggal baru , dan akhirnya dia menjauhiku..." Ucap Sakura sambil berpandangan kosong. "Aku berusaha melupakkannya , berusaha menghapus dia dari pikiranku , namun akhirnya dia datang lagi ..."Ujar Sakura. "Tenang Sakura, aku akan mencoba membuat dia hilang selamanya dari hidupmu, walaupun kita harus pergi secara diam-diam dari kota ini" Hibur Sasori, lalu memeluk Sakura. "A-aku ... hiks... hiks ..." Sakura menangis lagi, menangis di pelukan Sasori. Lalu tiba-tiba Sasori melepaskan pelukannya, dia memandangi wajah Sakura perlahan, lalu ...

CUP! Sasori mencium lembut bibir Sakura. Bukan ciuman karena nafsu , tapi ciuman yang tulus , sangat tulus dari hati Sasori.

Selepas mereka berdoa di kuil itu, tiba-tiba Sakura mendapat pesan.

By : Sasuke-kun 'Temui aku di belakang Konoha Gakuen sore ini'

Seperti tersayat oleh pisau hati Sakura. Orang yang ia benci malah ingin mengajaknya bertemu.

"Tak apa, nanti aku temani, tapi dari jauh saja ya.." Ucap Sasori. "Um, arigatou Sasori-kun" Balas Sakura

"Lama tidak bertemu cherry" Kata Sasuke sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Hmmh... Sebenarnya aku sudah muak denganmu" Jawab Sakura sinis. "Rupanya kau sekarang sudah punya pacar ya?" Tanya Sasuke setengah meledek. "Apa urusanmu, heh?" Jawab Sakura. "Tak puaskah kau , keluargamu sudah aku bunuh?" Ujar Sasuke. "Cukup ! Aku tidak mau lagi berurusan denganmu! Aku akan hapus semua memoriku tentangmu, hilang semuanya! Aku akan mulai hidup baruku bersama Sasori-kun!" Bentak Sakura sambil meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. 'Ini akan menjadi menarik, cherry' Ujarnya dalam hati.

"Kau tak apa Sakura?" Tanya Sasori, memastikan tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Sakura. "Hn, aku tak apa" Jawab Sakura.

Merekapun melangkahkan kaki mereka, pulang. Tanpa mereka sadari ada sebuah mobil yang membuntuti mereka dari belakang.

"Lumpuhkanlah ingatanku hapuskan tentang dia, hapuskan memoriku tentangnya" Ucap Sakura setengah bergumam. "Hilangkanlah ingatanku jika itu tentang dia, ku ingin ku lupakannya" Ujar Sakura lagi.

Sasori beranjak mendekati Sakura. Pemilik mobil misterius tadi menekan pedal gasnya sekuat mungkin. Bibir Sasori bertemu dengan bibir Sakura.

"Walaupun kita harus mati, kita akan mati bersama... Aishiteru yo, Hime" Ujar Sasori pada Sakura. "Aishiteru mo, Sasori-kun" Jawab Sakura. Merekapun berpelukan, dan ...

BRAAK! Seketika mobil misterius itu menabrak mereka. Padahal posisi mereka sedang di trotoar. Mobil itu melompati pembatas jalan. Sakura, Sasori meninggal bahagia. Sementara pemilik mobil itu, Sasuke, meninggal dalam keadaan dendam...


End file.
